


Хладнокровный, спокойный, собранный

by nyavka



Series: Два сапога — пара [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, M/M, Romance, Slow Burn, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 23:49:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18041426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyavka/pseuds/nyavka
Summary: «Хладнокровный, спокойный, собранный». Это стало девизом Северуса, когда его взгляду представали крепкие мышцы и обнажённая кожа.





	Хладнокровный, спокойный, собранный

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Cool, Calm, Collected](https://archiveofourown.org/works/455387) by [torino10154](https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154). 



* * *

— Тебе не жарко? — прервав их уютное молчание, спросил Гарри, распластавшийся на диване в простой белой майке и свободных трусах-боксёрах.  
  
Северус покосился на него из-за своей книги.  
  
— Сейчас довольно тепло, это факт.  
  
Краем глаза Северус мог видеть, как Гарри садится и потягивается, отчего в районе его пупка обнажилась узкая полоска голой кожи.  
  
О, боги.  
  
Теперь, когда установилась тёплая погода и Гарри принялся ходить по квартире полуголым, влечение, которое Северус к нему испытывал, сделалось во сто крат сильнее.  
  
Стиснув зубы, он приказал себе успокоиться.  
  
«Хладнокровный, спокойный, собранный». Это стало девизом Северуса, когда его взгляду представали крепкие мышцы и обнажённая кожа.  
  
Хотя оставаться хладнокровным в такую жару было очень непросто: Северус физически ощущал, как по тыльной стороне его шеи начинает струиться пот. Сейчас была действительно редкая для здешних краёв погода, поэтому раньше он никогда не задумывался о покупке вентилятора или чего-то подобного. Но теперь, из-за постоянного присутствия Гарри, это начинало казаться необходимостью.  
  
Когда Гарри встал и прошлёпал через всю комнату, чтобы налить себе стакан воды, и взгляд Северуса жадно проследил за линиями его тазовых косточек, выглядывающих из-под боксёров, Северус пожалел, что его холодильник был недостаточно большим для того, чтобы можно было забраться в него целиком.  
  
— Я тут подумал, — начал Гарри, ставя стакан на столик. — Только не надо сейчас говорить то, что ты, по-моему, как раз собирался сказать, — он с притворной строгостью погрозил Северусу пальцем и рассмеялся.  
  
— Я об этом даже и не мечтал, — отозвался Северус, и отложил свою книгу, поскольку в ближайшее время ему явно не светило продолжить чтение. — Ну же, просвети меня. Что же ты надумал?  
  
— Ну-у… — Гарри замолчал и потёр шею, а затем покосился на Северуса из-под своей чёлки. — Я тут подумал, что мы могли бы сходить поплавать. Чтобы чуть-чуть охладиться.  
  
Северус удивлённо моргнул, после чего нахмурился.  
  
— Надеюсь, ты не предлагаешь нам поплавать в реке? Я могу учуять её запах даже отсюда.  
  
Гарри подошёл ближе и уселся на край стола, вытянув свои длинные ноги. Мышцы его бёдер красиво напряглись, подчёркивая отличную физическую форму.  
  
Хладнокровный и собранный. Да.  
  
— Я знаю одно местечко. Вообще-то, это скорее маленький прудик, но он достаточно большой для двоих.  
  
— Я не ахти какой пловец.  
  
Гарри с улыбкой наклонился к нему, его зелёные глаза так и искрились весельем.  
  
— Я тебя научу.  
  
Северус немного отодвинулся, чувствуя себя застигнутым врасплох и чуть-чуть подзабывшим, как нужно дышать.  
  
— В общем, я иду, — Гарри хлопнул себя по бёдрам. — Я бы очень хотел, чтобы ты ко мне присоединился, но настаивать не стану. Я знаю, что ты терпеть этого не можешь, — с этими словами он спрыгнул со стола и удалился в коридор по направлению к своей комнате — по всей видимости, чтобы найти плавки или хотя бы какую-то обувь.  
  
  
* * *  
Когда Северус сказал Гарри, что тот может поселиться у него, он ожидал, что они продолжат жить своей отдельной жизнью, и каждый будет заниматься своими собственными делами. Хотя Северус и знал, что Гарри был почти таким же затворником, как и он сам, в то время он этого не понимал (и по-прежнему не понимал по сей день).  
  
То, как их жизни в итоге полностью переплелись, Северуса просто ошеломляло. Когда Гарри не работал, то готовил какую-то еду. И носил домой разные книги из библиотеки, похоже, уже поняв, что чем толще книга, тем больше Северус ей обрадуется, о чём бы она ни была.  
  
Задумавшись, Северус на какое-то время выпал из реальности, подняв голову, только когда Гарри снова вошёл на кухню: в обрезанных джинсовых шортах, потрёпанной футболке и кедах на босу ногу.  
  
Он не мог бы выглядеть ещё лучше, даже если бы надел шикарный костюм.  
  
— Твой последний шанс, — объявил Гарри, и нотки надежды в его голосе было просто невозможно проигнорировать.  
  
— Дай мне минутку, — Северус решительно отказался обращать внимание на ответную ослепительную улыбку Гарри, и вместо этого просто прошёл мимо него в свою комнату. У него не было подходящей одежды для плавания, но в самом нижнем ящике шкафа он нашёл пару шорт, которые никогда не надевал. Как знал, что однажды они всё-таки пригодятся. Северус быстро в них переоделся и натянул старую рубашку, у которой не хватало одной пуговицы. Его несуразный наряд дополнили носки и тяжёлые ботинки. Это живо напомнило Северусу о его детской одежде, которую его мать выуживала из контейнеров с вещами, пожертвованными на благотворительность — и он тяжело опустился на кровать.  
  
Он снова чувствовал себя десятилетним. Забавно, как легко человек может перенестись в прошлое из-за какого-то простого воспоминания.  
  
— Северус? — окликнул его Гарри.  
  
Потерев лицо, Северус отодвинул свои воспоминания обратно в тот тёмный угол сознания, который им принадлежал. Он больше не был тем мальчиком и ему больше нечего было стыдиться.  
  
— Идём, пока я не передумал, — решительно заявил он, хватая ключи со столика у двери.  
  
Они спустились вниз по улице, уходя от центра города, а затем Гарри, к удивлению Северуса, повёл их к краю пустыря.  
  
— Я уже видел местные пруды, — разочарованно сказал Северус.  
  
— Только не этот.  
  
Гарри продолжал уверенно пробираться сквозь кусты до тех пор, пока впереди не показалась маленькая рощица. Ожидая, что сейчас они направятся в обход, Северус удивлённо смотрел, как вместо этого Гарри сошёл с тропинки и зашагал между деревьев. В здешней тени было прохладнее и вокруг приятно ощущалась зелень, и очень вскоре они вышли на маленькую полянку, в центре которой обнаружился весьма симпатично выглядящий прудик.  
  
— Как ты узнал об этом месте? — спросил Северус, наблюдая за тем, как Гарри сбрасывает свои кеды и снимает футболку.  
  
Подцепив большими пальцами пояс своих шорт, Гарри потянул их вниз, одновременно отвечая:  
  
— Когда тётка с мужем меня вышвырнули, мне пришлось поискать место, где можно было бы переночевать.  
  
Разинув рот, ошеломлённый Северус только и мог, что смотреть, как совершенно голый Гарри шагает к воде.  
  
Он почти сразу же нырнул, и уже через минуту его голова показалась на середине пруда.  
  
— Присоединяйся! Вода просто отличная.  
  
Северус медленно снял ботинки, а затем и носки (спрятав их в ботинки для сохранности). После этого он выскользнул из своей рубашки, аккуратно её сложил и пристроил поверх ботинок. Подняв голову, он обнаружил, что Гарри за ним наблюдает — и вопросительно вскинул бровь.  
  
— Ну хорошо, хорошо, — отозвался Гарри, и повернулся к нему спиной. — Дай знать, когда будешь уже в воде.  
  
Северус торопливо стащил свои шорты и, на всякий случай осмотревшись по сторонам (но никого не обнаружив), побрёл к воде.  
  
Первый же шаг в воду заставил его невольно охнуть: она была бодряще прохладной.  
  
— Здорово, правда? — радостно спросил Гарри, к счастью, всё ещё не поворачиваясь.  
  
Северус продолжил погружаться, замерев лишь тогда, когда холодная вода коснулась самых чувствительных частей его тела. Сделав глубокий вдох, он плюхнулся в пруд до самой шеи.  
  
— Должен признать, — начал он, и Гарри медленно повернулся в его сторону, расплывшись в широченной улыбке, когда заметил Северуса в воде, — что это было очень даже неплохой идеей.  
  
Гарри снова скрылся под водой, и вынырнул в паре футов* перед ним.  
  
— Это прозвучало, как комплимент.  
  
Северус закатил глаза:  
  
— Не привыкай к этому.  
  
Гарри резко встал и, оттолкнувшись ото дна, плюхнулся назад прежде, чем Северус успел отвести взгляд — но поднявшиеся брызги быстро скрыли его из виду. Затем он снова нырнул, и появился уже гораздо дальше, но даже с такого расстояния Северус разглядел счастливое выражение его лица.  
  
Самого Северуса вполне устраивало размеренно колыхаться примерно на том одном и же пятачке, лишь время от времени поднимая ступни со дна. Запрокинув голову, он подставил лицо солнцу, чувствуя, как его волосы погружаются в воду. А затем он перевернулся и просто лёг на воду, ощущая себя свободнее, чем за многие-многие годы.  
  
Через какое-то время ему на лицо упала тень, и он открыл глаза, чтобы обнаружить стоящего рядом Гарри. Северус поднял голову из воды и позволил своим ступням снова приземлиться на дно.  
  
— Ты выглядел таким расслабленным и спокойным... Совсем, как когда ты спишь.  
  
Точно не зная, что на это можно было бы ответить, Северус уставился на стоящего перед ним парня. Мокрые волосы Гарри непривычно плотно облепливали его голову, и с них стекала вода. Его кожа с упругими рельефными мышцами выглядела очень гладкой и бледной. Северусу до дрожи в пальцах хотелось вытянуть руку и дотронуться до этой кожи, пройтись по этой дорожке чёрных волосков, уходящей под воду.  
  
— Нам пора возвращаться обратно, — хрипло пробормотал он и, развернувшись, пошёл к берегу. Как вдруг ему на плечо легла ладонь Гарри.  
  
— Северус… — тихо сказал Гарри.  
  
Желудок Северуса скакнул куда-то прямо к горлу, а пульс бешено зачастил. Северус знал, что, если он сейчас обернётся и посмотрит Гарри в глаза, то схватит его в охапку и начнёт целовать, а затем утащит в воду и не отпустит до тех пор, пока они оба не кончат. Большой палец Гарри легко погладил его кожу, и это вернуло Северуса в реальность, вытряхнув из разворачивающихся у него в голове фантазий.  
  
— Я не могу… — начал было он, и его плечи бессильно поникли, а на сердце навалилась свинцовая тяжесть, потому что Гарри убрал свою ладонь.  
  
Северус побрёл к берегу, вдруг совершенно не заботясь о своей наготе. Он что-то отверг, в этом он даже не сомневался — хотя точно и не знал, что ему было предложено. Он принялся механически натягивать на себя свои вещи и, только когда полностью оделся, сообразил, что Гарри отплыл в самый дальний конец пруда и повернулся к нему спиной.  
  
Проклятье.  
  
«Это лишь к лучшему», — говорил себе Северус, пока шёл домой в тоскливом одиночестве. К сожалению, он знал, что это было ложью, а сам он — был лжецом.

**Author's Note:**

> *Пара футов — чуть больше полуметра; 1 фут = 30,48 см.


End file.
